how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide Plant Breeding Technician IT
Developing new varieties of maize, other cereals and beans that have agronomic or other traits that are valued by both agricultural producers and end users has been a task that has been performed for millenniums. Farming has relied on seeds bred for higher yield and flavorful crops. If you are interested in setting up a plant breeding business or organization, this is a guide to help you get started. It should help you get started, with the right equipment, setting up a workspace, techniques for organising your seeds and documenting progress. =See Also= *wikipedia:Plant breeding *How Do I Become a Plant Breeder? *wikipedia:Maize *wikipedia:Beans *wikipedia:Barley *wikipedia:Triticale *A Career in Plant Breeding *Your Guide to becoming a Plant Breeding Technician =References= *Wikipedia: Plant Breeding *Global Partnership Initiative for Plant Breeding Capacity Building (GIPB)http://www.fao.org/in-action/plant-breeding/en/ *Open Plant Breeding Foundation http://www.opbf.org/ *PLANT BREEDING 101 by Marc Zienkiewicz (2015), Alberta Seed Guidehttps://www.seed.ab.ca/plant-breeding-101/ *National Association of Plant Breeders (U.S.A.) *ICRISAT (International Crops Research Institute for the Semi-Arid Tropics) *EXPLOREit@ICRISAT *Popular Plant breeding videos *CIMMYTint's YouTube Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/cimmytint#p/u/11/5X5JzbmAY3k *Cornell University Library: Local and Regional Food Systems: Breeding & Selection https://guides.library.cornell.edu/local_food/breeding_selection *Dr. Roger Schank's Home pagehttp://www.rogerschank.com/ *Dr. Roger Schank on the Future of Training, Madrid, Spain, 2010 (the speech is in English)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEDNv9CNf7w *Crop Genebank Knowledge Base's photostream http://www.flickr.com/photos/cropgenebank/ *One Seed at a Time: Protecting the Future of Seed :Mr. Cary Fowler gives a TedTalk on the Svalbard Seed Vault in Norway. *Plant Breeding Training Network *Plant Breeding and Genomics YouTube Channel *Plant Breeding and Genomics (Google+) *eXtension interactive learning environment * NC State University, Horticulture Department, Global Plant Breeding linkshttp://cals.ncsu.edu/hort_sci/research/expertise-pages/globalplantbreeding.php *Biosciences for Farming in Africa *Luther Burbank: his methods and discoveries and their practical application http://digicoll.library.wisc.edu/HistSciTech/subcollections/LutherBurbankAbout.shtml :This is a classic. The foreword could be quoted for this wiki as it echoes the intentions of this wiki. :However, Mr. Burbank would not be considered a geneticist, the key to his success was trying lots of different things with lots of plants and looking very carefully for differences/mutations. * Principles of Plant Genetics and Breeding, by George Acquaah, Blackwell Publishing Ltd.(2007) ::Pg. 431 Materials, equipment and machinery for field evaluation of genotypes ::Pg. 285 Common Plant Breeding Notations ::Pg. 426 MSTAT BR series * Neela Bakore Tutorials - Genetics https://youtu.be/2ycwGQUjmJY *Khan Academy: Introduction to Heredity *Primary School Agricultur *Plant and Food Research *Genebank Standards for Plant Genetic Resources for Food and Agriculture *New Maize and Wheat Gene Bank Operations Manual http://www.cimmyt.cgiar.org/english/docs/manual/genebank/contents.htm *''"DISCOVERING"'' by Robert Scott Root-Bernstein, ISBN: 0735100071 :See: IMP's Manual of Discovering *Sparks of Genius: The Thirteen Thinking Tools of the World's Most Creative People by Robert S. Root-Bernstein, Michele M. Root-Bernstein * Manjit S. Kang, "Handbook of Formulas and Software for Plant Geneticists and Breeders", (2003), Food Products Press and The Haworth Press Inc. :ISBN: 1-56022-948-9 (hard) :ISBN: 1-56022-949-7 (soft) :Library of Congress: QK981.5 .H36 2003 * Plant biotechnology in Canada http://www.cropro.org/english/pdf/plantbiotechnology.pdf *Futures in Biotech with Marc Pelletier http://www.twit.tv/fib17 *Cultivating communities of practice: A guide to managing knowledge ::Etienne Wenger, Richard McDermott, William Snyder ::Harvard Business School Press, 2002 *The Virtual International Science & Technology Academy http://vista.engines4ed.org/designerGenes/index.htm :Designer Genes portion of VISTA's Year in Health Sciences - I would like to see something similar for Plant Breeding : See also the website of Dr. Roger Schank and his articles, blog postings and books on high school education and Education in general. e.g. PRO-CHOICE (ALLOWING STUDENTS TO MAKE CHOICES ABOUT PROFESSIONS IN HIGH SCHOOL) : OUT WITH THE OLD AND IN WITH THE NEW: A PLAN FOR REDESIGNING HIGH SCHOOL SO THAT IT IS FUN AND USEFUL : A MESSAGE TO HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS WHO HATE HIGH SCHOOL (Here is why you hate it) *BREEDER plant breeding game by Wageningen University *Crazy Plant Shop *Metrowerks Plant Breeding Game *MetroWerks Learning Plant Breeding Narrated Slides *Fantasy Seed Company: A Role Playing Game for Plant Breeding Courses *Genetics for Kids Mini-lecture and Punnett's Square Activity *Mi'tchy's Maize'[ http://www.pearltrees.com/paulchanceygowan/mitchy-maize/id18236243] : a collection of example videos and webpages for the creation of a realistic plant breeding simulation wrapped in a fantasy RPG. * Goal-Based Scenario Tool™, Socratic Arts™https://www.socraticarts.com/solutions/technology-solutions/goal-based-scenario-tool *Communities of practice: a brief introduction by Etienne Wenger http://wenger-trayner.com/theory/ *Sierhuis, M. and W. J. Clancey (2002). "Modeling and Simulating Work Practice: A human-centered method for work systems design." IEEE Intelligent Systems Volume 17(5)(Special Issue on Human-Centered Computing). *The Brahms MultiAgent Simulation Environment http://www.agentisolutions.com/products/index.htm *Wikipedia:Antipatterns http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anti-pattern *WalkMe™ https://vimeo.com/39424935